


My Biggest Regret

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Regret, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Betelgeuse and Lydia take a moment to think back on their biggest regrets.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	My Biggest Regret

Betelgeuse was known as a traitor to the Maitland-Deetzes. He knew that now. God, he was probably not going to be a welcome sight in their house anytime soon. Lydia would and probably did miss him (probably more than her parents did), that was a fact. Boy did he wish to be a part of her life again. He thought of all the fun things he would get to do with Lydia if he was a welcome sight. He regretted everything he did to the Maitlands and the Deetzes, all of it being things he wished he never should have said and done. Every day, he would think of the Maitlands and the Deetzes and his acceptance by them. It probably would never happen, but still. 

Lydia looked out her window at the thunderous rain outside, a saddened look on her face. A saddened look that not even her parents could turn upside down. She missed seeing Betelgeuse and causing chaos with him and being his friend but she was too embarrassed and depressed to even let her parents know, knowing how badly they would react to hearing Betelgeuse’s name spoken by her after everything he did to them. She dreamed and dreamed of all the fun things she would get to do with Betelgeuse if he was ever going to be welcomed back into the lives of the Maitlands and the Deetzes, but she still knew that was never going to happen. She felt bad for stabbing Betelgeuse, knowing he was basically her best friend for a time frame of three whole days, but she didn’t feel bad for doing it at the same time, knowing it had to be done to protect her family.

“I miss you and hope to see you again,” they said at the same time, knowing the other wouldn’t hear it due to being in two different dimensions.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).


End file.
